<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi idiota by Xiumin_Jade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460430">Mi idiota</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade'>Xiumin_Jade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La distancia siempre pone a prueba a las parejas, pero ellos no se amedrentan por ello.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi idiota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Minseok decidió perseguir su sueño de ser barista jamás se imaginó tener que alejarse de su ciudad natal y acabar estudiando en pleno Seúl, sobre todo cuando su familia había precisamente huido de Seúl cuando el era un niño hasta Busan.</p><p>Su familia al principio no había estado muy de acuerdo con su decisión de irse a la capital a vivir, no solo por las distancias sino por el coste de vida que requería estar viviendo en la capital. Pero al final le habían apoyado, sobre todo cuando encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo en un supermercado en el que le pagaban bastante mejor que a los estudiantes que solían contratar, mas que nada por que él hacía turnos mas largos y muchos mas días que los estudiantes, los cuales al tener clases lo tenían mas complicado, pero el curso de Xiumin estaba pensado para trabajadores y era por la tarde, dos horas todos los días de lunes a viernes.</p><p>Y quien peor estaba pasando la situación era su novio, su Jongdae, llevaban siendo pareja desde que ambos estaban en su cuarto año de la secundaria, sus familias se conocían y estaban enteradas de la situación, habiendo aceptado sin problemas la relación de ambos, y sabían que la decisión de Minseok había sido muy complicada por la idea de dejar a Jongdae atrás. Aun así, la relación persistía, Minseok llevaba mas de un año en la capital, y aunque por su trabajo no se podía permitir normalmente viajar a Busan a ver a su novio, Jongdae, que estudiaba una carrera de informática en la universidad de Busan, con ayuda de ambas familias, iba fin de semana si y fin de semana no, a verle a Seúl, sin fallar.</p><p>Jongdae sabía que a su novio le dolía mucho el estar tan lejos de él, y aunque este no lo supiese, estaba buscando hacer un traslado a una universidad en Seúl para estar con su novio, pero mientras tanto hacía todo lo que podía por ir a verle a menudo.</p><p>Ciertamente no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer vida de pareja, pero por suerte, los turnos de fin de semana de Xiumin eran estables y era siempre reponer por las mañanas y hacer solo un par de horas al abrir, siendo los estudiantes universitarios quienes le relevaban mas tarde y podía pasar el resto del sábado con su pareja y el domingo entero.</p><p>A Jongdae le daba un poco de miedo el hecho de tener una relación prácticamente a distancia, confiaba en su novio y sabía que le era 100% fiel y que le amaba, pero aun así era una persona bastante insegura, por eso se aseguraba de que, aunque estuviese mejor o peor, con mas o menos inseguridades, Minseok supiese que aun estaba él ahí.</p><p>Minseok por su parte no era tonto, conocía muy bien a su chico y sus miedos, y con un poco de ayuda de su jefe había conseguido tener entero el fin de semana del cumpleaños de Jongdae, aunque le había costado un par de cambios de turnos en sus pocos días libres de las anteriores semanas.</p><p>El fin de semana del cumpleaños de Jongdae Minseok iba a volver a Busan, durante ese fin de semana y la semana siguiente entera, ya que no tenía clases, y además, llevaba una buena sorpresa a su novio, el cual pensaba que no lo sabía, pero Minseok si que se había enterado de los deseos de su pareja de ser admitido en una universidad de Seúl para estar mas cerca de él, y en el bolsillo de su maleta llevaba la carta de admisión de una de las universidades mas prestigiosas, con una beca además, por que Jongdae era un chico brillante y sus notas eran muy altas, a pesar de todo el tiempo que gastaba viajando para ver a su novio cada mes.</p><p>Los padres de ambos sabían que Minseok venía, pero aun así hicieron como si no supiesen nada, los 4 estaban sorprendidos de ver a los dos tan involucrados en la relación, pues cuando empezaron a salir pensaron que solo era un enamoramiento adolescente, pero con el tiempo pudieron darse cuenta de que iba mucho más allá, tanto Minseok como Jongdae estaban haciendo todo lo posible por estar juntos, aunque para ambos siguiese significando hacer un montón de sacrificios, de tiempo o dinero.</p><p>Minseok al llegar a Busan sintió mucha nostalgia, había pasado gran parte de su vida ahí, y volver a recorrer esas calles le traía miles de recuerdos, la mayor parte de ellos de sus citas con Jongdae, sobre todo las de las primeras veces de ambos, su primera cita en el parque a dos manzanas de su casa, su primer beso en las calles cercanas de la estación, su primera vez en la casa de Jongdae una vez que sus padres no estuvieron, la primera discusión, su primera reconciliación, Busan tenía todos sus recuerdos mas preciados, pero quería hacer muchos mas y nuevos en Seúl, pero aún quedaba un recuerdo preciado por hacer en Busan.</p><p>Minseok entró en su casa de sus padres tranquilamente sabiendo que Jongdae estaba aun en clase y que no iba a saber que estaba ahí hasta el día siguiente al mediodía cuando fuesen a celebrar su cumpleaños a un restaurante famoso de allí, en principio Jongdae piensa que es una comida familiar, y este iré primero al restaurante, y esperará en la puerta pensando que sus padres van a llegar, pero aparecerá Minseok y le dará la sorpresa, luego por la noche si que tendrían la cena familiar todos juntos.</p><p>Minseok ese día se puso al día con su familia mientras hablaba con Jongdae por mensajes como si no estuviese en Busan a dos calles de él muriéndose de ganas de ir a verle y comerle a besos.</p><p>Al día siguiente se moría de los nervios por la mañana, la madre de Minseok había tenido que obligarle a sentarse para poder ayudarle a abrocharse los botones de su camisa, lo cierto es que en los últimos días Minseok había decidido dar un paso mas en su relación, una relación que cumplía 5 años ese mismo día, el del cumpleaños de su chico, y aunque Jongdae se pensase que aun estaba trabajando, Minseok simplemente se sentía a punto de morir de los nervios al notar el peso de una caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su americana.</p><p>A la una menos diez Minseok se encontraba ya de camino al restaurante, sabiendo que Jongdae había salido cinco minutos antes y debía estar al llegar. Por el camino tomo una ruta un poco mas larga para que Jongdae no le viese llegar. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas le sudaban las manos, esperaba poder al menos hablar, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero se sentía mas nervioso que el día que empezaron a salir.</p><p>Minseok vio a Jongdae desde lejos, su chico estaba de espaldas a él y no le veía, pero Minseok estaba ya con la boca abierta, su novio se veía impresionante, también iba vestido de traje como él, aunque parecía haber adelgazado de nuevo, cosa que a Minseok no le gustaba, Jongdae tendía a olvidar de cuidarse y de comer bien,...</p><p>Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de Jongdae no sabía que hacer, si llamarle y que se girase, o si lanzarse directamente a él a riesgo de provocarle un ataque al corazón, al final se decidió por lo primero para evitar acabar celebrando su cumpleaños en el hospital.</p><p>-Jongdae- Dijo intentando que no le temblase la voz de los nervios. El aludido se giró rápidamente sorprendido, y al ver a Minseok se le abrieron los ojos como platos y de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos- Hola, mi amor</p><p>Jongdae le besó de golpe, muy feliz y no le soltó por casi cinco minutos, abrazándole y dándole besos, hasta que se sintió satisfecho y se separó.</p><p>-¿Cuándo has llegado?- Le preguntó- ¡No sabía nada!</p><p>- De eso se trataba- Le respondió Minseok con una suave risa- Llegue ayer y no se aun como aguanté no salir corriendo hasta tu casa y seguir pretendiendo estar en Seúl trabajando.</p><p>- Eres un idiota- Le respondió- te he echados mucho de menos, pensé que no te vería hasta la semana que viene...</p><p>Minseok solo se rió y le dio un suave beso, y le invitó a entrar al restaurante donde fueron a su mesa reservada, en una zona mas alejada del resto para tener algo de privacidad.</p><p>-Quise que fuese una sorpresa, como una parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños- Dijo Minseok siguiendo el tema una vez el camarero tomó nota de lo que querían- Me quedo hasta la semana que viene, si todavía piensas ir a Seúl el finde que viene, volvemos juntos.</p><p>-¡Claro que voy a ir!- Dijo muy sonriente- No me puedo creer aun que estés aquí...</p><p>Comieron con calma charlando de todo un poco hasta que llegó la hora del postre, en ese momento es cuando Xiumin pensaba darle la noticia de que le habían aceptado, y esta noche, frente a ambas familias, iba a pedirle matrimonio, aunque solo fuese algo simbólico.</p><p>-Tengo que darte una cosa Dae- le dijo antes de que llegase el postre y sacó el sobre y se lo dio- Feliz Cumpleaños.</p><p>Jongdae lo miró curioso sin entenderlo muy bien, pero nada más abrir el sobre sus ojos se abrieron como plantos, y leyó todo muy atentamente.</p><p>-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Dijo confuso- ¡No había echado para esta universidad! ¡Es demasiado cara!</p><p>- Lee la otra página- Dijo Minseok extremadamente feliz al ver a su novio así de sorprendido.</p><p>-¡Una beca!- Dijo Jongdae y frunció el ceño- Espera... ¿es para este curso? ¡Pero si ha empezado hace dos semanas ya!</p><p>-Allí no- Respondió Minseok- Empiezan la semana que viene</p><p>-¡Por eso te quedas!- Dijo empezando a darse cuenta de todo- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Voy a vivir contigo en Seúl! ¿Lo saben nuestros padres?</p><p>-Si, sin ellos no habría podido hacerlo- Respondió Minseok- Lamento haberlo hecho a tus espaldas, pero cuando me dijeron tus padres que no habías echado en esa universidad por el dinero miré si había algún sistema de becas y cuando vi que había...</p><p>-Muchas gracias Minseok- Dijo Jongdae con lagrimas en los ojos- Muchas gracias...</p><p>Después de eso Jongdae se pegó a Minseok como una lapa y decidieron dar una vuelta por Busan como sus antiguas citas, hasta la hora de la cena, que cuanto mas se acercaba más nervioso se ponía, e intentaba inútilmente ocultarlo de su novio, el cual, demasiado contento, lo atribuyó a cualquier tontería sin sentido.</p><p>La cena fue relajante, en un restaurante familiar al que siempre iban todos, la madre de Minseok le estaba intentando relajar, y los padres de Jongdae intentaban enormemente no reírse de Minseok el cual parecía a punto de desmayarse de los nervios, mientras Jongdae no se enteraba de nada.</p><p>Al acabar la cena, mientras algunos tomaban un postre el padre de Minseok le dio la señal a su hijo de que era el momento, y todos en la mesa se callaron expectantes, Minseok se giró a Jongdae y reunió todo su coraje como pudo.</p><p>-Jongdae, eres mi luz, mi inspiración, mi tesoro más preciado, mi vida- le llamó, este le miró curioso- Son ya 5 años los que hemos pasado juntos, han sido unos años llenos de preciosos recuerdos a tu lado, hemos tenido nuestros problemas, si, pero ni siquiera la distancia ha logrado separarnos, y por eso, hoy, aquí, delante de nuestros padres quiero pedirte algo- Se puso de rodillas y con manos temblorosas sacó la caja de terciopelo del bolsillo interior de su americana- Se que soy torpe, maniático y tonto, pero aun así, ¿Querrías compartir conmigo el resto de los años de nuestras vidas?</p><p>Jongdae se quedó bloqueado desde el momento en que Minseok empezó a hablar, esto ciertamente jamás se lo había esperado, y cuando Minseok se arrodilló frente a el y abrió la caja de terciopelo se sintió desmayar, ¿Cómo no podía amar a este hombre? Se habían dado el uno al otro todo, pero aun podían sorprenderse el uno al otro, por eso mismo Jongdae, llorando, se lanzó a su chico y le dio un beso, confirmando que si</p><p>-Eres un idiota- Le dijo mientras lloraba, sintiendo ahora el peso de un anillo en su anular, firmando su nueva promesa- Pero eres, y siempre serás, mi idiota. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este one-shot lo traigo desde mi cuenta de Wattpad a petición de una lectora que prefiere esta plataforma, espero que os guste mucho a todos~ Muchas gracias por leerme!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>